Your Love Is My Drug
by ObsessivePersonality
Summary: Bonnie is unable to focus with her studying and it all has to do with a certain crow we all know and love! Not new just posted differently!


**Title: Your Love is My Drug**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Bonnie is unable to focus with her studying and it all has to do with a certain crow we all know and love!**

**Warnings: Very Mature Adult Content Don't Like Don't Read**

**AN: Ok here's my next Bonnie/Damon One-Shot! Sorry that it took so long, but I've been really busy lately and only just had time to finish it. This is going to be where I post all the rest of my Bonnie Damon One-Shots so all you need to do is put this on alert and you'll know when I update. So as always R&R**

**Loosely based off of Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha**

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Bonnie POV**

Bonnie sat at her computer trying to concentrate on studying. She missed so much stuff when she was helping Elena and now she had her finals in _two weeks_! She knew she wouldn't be able to do her best with all the facts about werewolves and vampires still fresh in the front of her mind.

She was only starting to believe she was a witch. She had learned to use most of her powers, but she was sure there was some that she didn't even know about yet. 'Ughhh…' Bonnie thought mentally to herself 'There is no way I'm going to be able to concentrate!' Bonnie let her mind wander over all that had happened lately. Falling into a dream-like world…

Almost immediately her mind wandered to Damon. He was the picture of perfection to Bonnie. She could tell the 'bravado' was really just an act. Nobody knew about her fascination with him, but she thought that he might know because he always gives her that knowing smile when they make eye contact.

Bonnie sighed audibly and got up and walked over to her bed. 'I'm not going to be able to live like this!' She walked over to the window opening it to let some fresh air in. She looked out and saw a crow in the yard under the big tree that over looked her window, she could feel her heart race and her breathing become shaky. 'Great now every time I see a crow I'm going to think it's _him_!' That didn't stop her from staring out window all night though.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Damon POV**

He sat in _her _backyard watching the bedroom window. He wanted to go up to her, but he couldn't seem to get himself to move. It was like there was an invisible force holding him in his place. Flying up to the big oak tree that was overlooking her window and he started to realize that the reason that he couldn't bring himself to go up to her was that he was actually nervous. This _never_ happens to him! He was always a _just do it_ person (or vampire) he never had problems with talking to people.

He heard the window open and his eyes snapped toward the noise. He saw Bonnie look out at him and he could see blood rushing to her cheeks. She can't know it's me can she. She was probably just thinking about something else. He waited until she stepped back from the window before he turned back into his humanoid form and hid himself from view as he watched her sleep…

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Bonnie POV**

She finally fell asleep after mind just shut down from pure exhaustion…

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_**Bonnie's Dream**_

_ She was in a field surrounded by millions of black magic roses with a single tall three a little to her right. She was wearing a long black gown that went an inch past her knees. She walked towards the crow with a smile on her face. The crow swooped from the tree and landed in front of her, transforming into what to anyone else would seem to be a charming young man, but Bonnie knew better._

_ Bonnie threw herself into his arms as he bent down to kiss her, tongues fighting for dominance. She knew she could never win against his strength and eventually gave in moaning into his mouth. She brought her hands from around his neck down to tug at the bottom hem of his shirt. Damon broke the kiss for a millisecond sliding his shirt over his head and reaching down and pulling her dress off. He lay down and tugged her on top of him so her hips were straddling his. She leaned down kissing him again while running her hands over his chest and stomach, racking with her nails. His lips left hers and bit down on her neck…_

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Bonnie POV**

She woke with a start the next morning, and yet she felt really refreshed she didn't feel quite ready to face the world. It was Saturday so she willed herself to go back to the dream she was having when she heard a sound at her window. She turned to the window to see what was happening. 'Oh My God' she thought as she saw that it was the same crow from the night before and it was pecking against the glass except for the fact the window was open. "Holy Shit!" she screamed out. "Oh My God, Damon?"She question. Te crow seemed to nod and start pecking again. "Come in," she whispered barley audibly as she felt like she was going to suffocate. 'How can this be happening?'…

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Damon POV**

He saw her wake up and thought 'It's now or never' Damon changed into the jet black crow and flew to Bonnie's window. She had layed back down. The window was open but no one and invited him in so he couldn't get in so he pecked at the invisible barrier so he could get her attention.

Bonnie sat up bolt right and her head snapped to the window "Holy Shit!" she screamed, 'Great' he thought 'now she's afraid of me'

"Oh My God! Damon?" she asked. He looked straight into her eyes and nodded his head up and down to say yes, because he couldn't talk in this form. Her eyes went wide and he could hear her heart beat quicken and her breathing go erratic, if he was in his human form he would have smirked. "Come in" she breathed out in a whisper.

Flying through the window he landed on the floor transforming into his humanoid form. He smirked as she scanned his body up and down. He was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off his well defined body and black jeans that were hanging low on his hips. While she was staring he took his time taking in what she was wearing. A pink tank top that was low cut and stopped half-way down her stomach and black short-shorts that complemented the creamy color of her legs. He let his eyes wander back up to her face and settled on her lips. Her tongue darted out wet them and he had to hold back a groan keeping his outside masked firmly planted, but it was becoming hard. "What are you doing here?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"I came to see you." He said tilting his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok… I got that part I meant more _why_ did you come to see me?" He ignored her question as he walked towards her as she backed up against the headboard. He was right in front of her and was starring at her lips. He _never _wanted to kiss someone, anyone so much as he wanted to kiss Bonnie right now. Most of the time girls were just for blood nothing more, but Bonnie, she was different. He had a raw need for her not her blood just her. Damon leaned forward and captured her lips kissing her softly. Bonnie gasped and he quickly dove his tongue into her mouth he coaxed her tongue to move with his…

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Bonnie POV**

'Oh My God! He's kissing me, is this still my dream? Did I just fall asleep and I'm just imaging this?' She was still trying to process when he was suddenly at the end of her room. He was breathing heavily. Her hand went up to her lips and felt the bruises on them. 'Why the hell did he stop?' She looked up at him surprised to see the he hadn't mysteriously disappeared. "What are you thinking right now, because you're blocking them?" She smirked to herself; that's one of the skills she had been working on.

"While you were kissing me or after?" He didn't answer so she just started talking "Well, at first, I thought it was a dream, but I realized it wasn't. You pulled away and my first thought was why the hell you stopped" He looked at her surprised.

"I thought I might have overstepped my boundaries." Bonnie burst out laughing but it was slightly shaky "Since when do you care about over-stepping boundaries?"

"Since I met you." He whispered. She had to strain to hear it. She was shocked into silence. Her mouth open and closed repeatedly as she tried to find something to say. She couldn't trust her voice so she hoped her mental one worked she projected to him 'you could never overstep your boundaries because there are none!' She watched his face and his eyes open a fraction of inch letting her know that it worked. She slowly go t up and walked over to where he was standing, going on to her toes and kissing him. She fed all her love into that one kiss. He immediately responded lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed. Crawling up her body he kissed her again playing with the end of her tank top. She lifted up slightly so he could take it off, before he tugged his own shirt over his head. Her hands ran over his chest memorizing every defined muscle.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Damon POV**

He couldn't believe it. He never wanted something as bad as he wanted Bonnie. He had sex before of course but it wasn't anything like this, it was normally just for blood. He ran his hands up Bonnie's flat stomach, lightly skimming each breast as his hand went up to cup her face. She moaned as he started to trail kisses down her neck. She moaned as he started to trail kisses down her neck. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly and nipped at it not actually breaking the skin yet. "You can bite me Damon." He heard her breathe out. He smirked up at her "What was that Bonnie?" He said pretending that he didn't hear what she said dragging his fangs across her pulse point "Please bite me!" She screamed out. He bit down feeling her blood run over his tongue as he enjoyed the pleasant sighs Bonnie was making before pulling back and lapping at the wound making it close so she would stop bleeding.

His fingers wander down to her black shorts; his fingers grazed just below the waist band making her jump slightly and look up at him as his mouth tortured her breasts. His eyes searched hers for any fear before he continued what his hands were doing slowly sliding the shorts off her. She looked at him more with curiosity then anything as he finished taking the shorts all the way down her legs. His mouth moved lower leaving open mouthed kisses along her stomach, dipped his tongue into her belly button and settled between her legs looking up at her eyes for permission. Her head nodded once and he continued licking a trail up her slit, lightly hitting off of her clit making her hips buck off of the bed.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Bonnie POV**

'Oh My God' It was the only thought that seemed to be able to run through Bonnie's head when she felt Damon's tongue hit off her clit. She could hear herself moan, but really didn't remember making the sound. She looked down at Damon through lidded eyes as he plunged his tongue into her hot tight hole making her jump and moan more. She could feel the impending orgasm building in her abdomen as the fire built. Damon's fingers came up running over her clit immediately sending her over the edge screaming his name.

She felt the cloud around her head slowly fading as she came down from her high. "You back on Earth Bonnie?" She looked at him smiled and nodded her head because she still didn't trust her voice to make anything sound coherent. The smile on his face was genuine not a smirk, it immediately brought her arousal up again. He climbed back up her body. She squirmed wanting to feel more of him. Her hands dropped to the button on his pants, only to be swatted away as he undid them himself. He was gone one second and back the next minus his pants and boxers. "You ready?" He asked her looking at her searching her eyes. She nodded again giving him the go ahead.

Bonnie felt him start to slide in and closed her eyes as the pain hit her. She could feel the tears going down her face; she felt like she was being split in half "Shhh It'll pass." She almost didn't believe him until the pain started to reside and the pleasure came shooting through her. "**OhMyGod OhMyGod" **she chanted under her breath. She bucked her hips to meet his ripping a groan out of him. Her hips came up to meet each thrust of his hips. The impending orgasm just out of reach as her muscles started to contract. Damon's hand slipped down between their two bodies and flicked Bonnie's clit making her arch more and cum.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**Damon POV**

Damon was in heaven. Her muscles contracted around him triggering his own orgasm. He blacked out unable to support his own weight, which just didn't happen to vampires, and just barley caught himself before he hit the Bonnie moving so he fell to her side. He couldn't seem to pull a coherent thought together as the aftershocks of orgasm pulsed through him. His breathing was heavy and almost in sync with Bonnie's. He looked over at her; her chest rose and fell harshly as she caught her breath; her skin glistened with sweat in the newly risen sun. Before he realized it she had fallen asleep her breathing evening out and he thought of how lucky he was to have her.

~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Bonnie&Damon~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

**AN: Ok leave a review and tell me what you think of this one-shot and if my next one should be in the same universe or totally different. Although I'll probably be doing both as I have all new ideas from different suggestions. **

**Review they are cherished!**

**\ /**

**\ / **

**\/**


End file.
